The present invention relates to a new and distinct clematis variety designated ‘Beautiful Bride’ and botanically known as Clematis sp. This new clematis variety was discovered in Pruszków, Poland and originated from an open pollination between the female clematis plant ‘Mrs. Cholmondeley’ (unpatented) and unknown clematis pollen parents (unpatented). ‘Beautiful Bride’ was first asexually propagated via vegetative softwood cuttings. ‘Beautiful Bride’ was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing in Pruszków, Poland. The present invention has been found to be stable and reproduce true to type through successive asexual propagations via softwood cuttings.